why do you care so much?
by truegemini
Summary: the houses are gone and hermonies world is crashing down,she had a horrble summer and shes getting colse to her worst nightmare! but find out what happens when hermonies past catches up to her!
1. Default Chapter

"welcome back students and welcome frist years! as you may have noticed there are no houses or house tables. we want you to make new friends and make up with your enemys." oh dear lord what has come of this world?!?!?! "well in here you have assinged seats. you will sit with the people you share a dorm with." great just great!!!! someone just shot me now!!!! "go and find your seats!"

"well i guess ill see you guys later...right?"

"yeah...sure...whatever..." harry said

"yeah what he said...." and ron mimiked

_"_fine you all are gay fags anyway" god I hate them. we just kind of drifted apart over the summer. I guess you can say I've gone skater, Harry's gone prep, and Ron is the biggest wanna-be I have every seen!!!!

"I should hit you for that comment" please! do u promise Harry?

"go right ahead you lying son of a bitch_" _What?!?!?! he deserves it!! but in the end he didn't do a thing. i knew it. so i walk around till i find my seat and lets see who i have to put up with for the rest of the year...pansy parkinson that's a fight waiting to happen...ginny wesley my only witch friend...blaze bambini...cute but prep...nelville longbottom...the biggest nerd...me...and draco? WOW!!! damn he has change (defiantly for the better) he is so0o0o0o0 HOTT!!!!!!! and i'm saying this about draco malfoy the one who has tormented me and made me cry at night all these years. the one who has called me mudblood like a zillion times. ok he's looking over here straiten your self up hermonie and quite drooling and walk over there.

well pansy still looks like a two-bit whore. ginny is kinda short, red hair and skinny. blaze is tall, built, brown hair and what not. nelville is a brown haired scrawny little person and draco is tall, blonde hair, sliver eyes, very built and perfect in every way. well pansy hasn't changed much she still dresses like a whore cuz she is one but ginny and blaze are preps and are dressed like preps, nelville is dressed like a nerd and me and draco dressed in black. well looks like me and draco will get along if he still isn't a jackass.

"EWWWW...granger what happened to you?...OMG draco so how was your summer"

"fine pansy but when it comes to granger she looks better then she used to" do you really think so?...god what am i saying?

"GOD SAVE ME!!!!!!" I HATE IT HERE!!!!!

"shut up mudblood!"

"kiss my ass pansy i don't have to listen to a two-bit whore like you" What!?!?! i'm just stating the facts here people

"HAHAHAHA" draco busted out laughing. he has the cutest laugh i have ever heard...did i just say that? owell guess i did

"draco are you goin to let her talk to ME that way?" pansy asked

"yea! why wouldn't i?" haha in your face parkinson. but back to what started all of this...i have changed over the summer i straitened my hair and died it. i'm average height and proportion wise (if u get what im saying) and i now have auburn hair with pink and blonde high lights

"get along with the people at your table because remember you will be sharing a dorm with them" dumboldore said YES!!! i call a room to myself!!!!


	2. new beggings

"welcome back students and welcome frist years!"bla bla bla yatta yatta yatta what did he just say about no houses and make new friends! people are SICK!"well go find your seats" because im me i already know where my seat is

"well ill see you guys later" but they already left to go find there seats

so i walked around till i found my seat and lets see who i have to put up with for the rest of the year...pansy parkinson that's a not a surprise...ginny wesley wesals sister...blaze bambini...belive it or not my only wiserd friend...nelville longbottom...the biggest nerd...me...and hermonie? WOW! damn she has change (defiantly for the better) she is HOTT! and i'm saying this about hermonie granger the one who i have tormented and made cry at night all these years. the one who i have called mudblood like a zillion times. ok she's looking over here straiten your self up draco and quite drooling and turn away

well pansy still looks like a two-bit whore. ginny is kinda short, red hair and skinny. blaze is tall, built, brown hair and what not. nelville is a brown haired scrawny little person and me tall, blonde hair, sliver eyes, very built and perfect in every way. well pansy hasn't changed much she still dresses like a whore cuz she is one but ginny and blaze are preps and are dressed like preps, nelville is dressed like a nerd and me and hermonie dressed in black. well looks like me and hermonie will get along if she still doesnt think im a jackass.

"EWWWW...granger what happened to you?...OMG draco so how was your summer"

"fine pansy but when it comes to granger she looks better then she used to" im mean just look at her...god what am i saying?

"GOD SAVE ME!" WHAT!

"shut up mudblood!"

"kiss my ass pansy i don't have to listen to a two-bit whore like you" HAHAHAHAHAHA

"HAHAHAHA" i busted out laughing. why is hermonie lookin at me that way? she looks so cute! ewww no mudblood...cant think of her that way...mudblood...mudblood

"draco are you goin to let her talk to ME that way?" pansy asked

"yea! why wouldn't i?" haha . but back to what started all of this...she has changed over the summer she straitened her hair and died it. shes average height and proportion wise (if u get what im saying) and she now has auburn hair with pink and blonde high lights...let me sum it up HOTT!...the hair i mean

"get along with the people at your table because remember you will be sharing a dorm with them" dumboldore said YES! i call a room with hermonie or to myself!


	3. authors note

**authors note **

hey guys im so sorry but I lost my 3rd chapter so im writing a new story called 'the real me' and yea so im going to give this story up im so sorry well thanks for listening love ya guys who reviewed bibi

jess jess


End file.
